Teacher's Pet
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: Short story. Trini has it all: a gorgeous boyfriend, great friends and a great life. However, a gorgeous substitute teacher immediately sets his sights on her and threatens to derail everything she holds dear. Will the original yellow ranger be able to survive his treachery or will she sink into a dark hole; never to come out? And, as always, please R&R!
1. First Glance

**Title: Teacher's Pet**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Tommy/Kim; Billy/Marge; Zack/Angela; Anthony Chang**

 **Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Anthony. The rest? Take it up with Saban Brands because I don't own jack.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Drama, Suspense, AU, Short Story, Violence, Sensitive Subject Matter, Mature Themes**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Set in season one; post "Green With Evil" Saga. Tommy and Kim started dating shortly after he joined the team. Billy and Marge continued their romance after "Peace, Love & Woe". The OG6 will also be portrayed a little bit more realistically than on the show; with Trini dealing with a topic that's still taboo and headline making.**

 **Summary: Trini has it all: a gorgeous boyfriend, great friends and a good life. Unbeknownst to her, however, a gorgeous substitute history teacher has set his sights on her and threatens to derail everything she holds dear. Will the original yellow ranger survive his treachery or will she end up sinking in a black hole; never to come out?**

 **Author's note: I know I still have "At Every Turn" to contend with, but this is a short story and I have every intention of keeping it that way. And, yes, this is another story in which Trini is the focal point. And, as for the sexy substitute teacher Anthony Chang, my OC, I have the actor Phillip Rhee in mind as him. He will come off charming in the beginning, but his inner demons will surface pretty soon. Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Angel Grove High School_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 4th, 1993_

It was an unusually cool day in the relatively small town of Angel Grove, just an hour away from Los Angeles. This day was just like any other day; students tending to their lockers, getting what they needed for their classes, hanging around talking to one another and wondering what's the latest gossip. As the hallway was filled with students and teachers heading towards the classrooms, a beautiful Vietnamese girl was heading towards her locker, clutching her books in her arms and slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

Trinity Jade Kwan, or Trini, as she likes to be called, let out a huge breath as she opened her locker door and fished her way through to find the things she needed for her first class. The original yellow ranger had a lot to do today, including volleyball practice, a meeting with the dance committee for the upcoming Winter Formal next month; plus she also has to meet up with her friends at the youth center, a popular hangout spot for Angel Grove teens. It was a lot for a young girl like her to handle, but she could handle it.

As she continued getting her things out of her locker, she was startled when a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. After getting over her initial shock, a grin slowly formed on her face when she felt his soft lips nipping at her ear lightly, causing her to stop what she was doing and giggle lightly. She knew exactly who those lips belonged to.

"You, Rex, are one naughty boy," she breathed heavily as she dropped everything and turned around in his arms so she could look at him.

Jason Lee Scott, original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, flashed his megawatt smile at her, causing her eyes to sparkle with delight. "Good morning to you as well, Tiger."

"Did you miss me?" she asked as she leaned over and pecked him on his lips lightly.

He pouted playfully at her, making her giggle. "Every second of every day."

"Jase, it's only been one day. I'm sure you're still alive," she laughed as she stepped out of his arms and resumed gathering her books from her locker. Honestly, if you would've told her that she would end up with one of the hottest guys in school; not to mention her best friend since they were 8 years old, well, she would've laughed right into your face. Well, she counts her blessings because this gorgeous specimen of a man was indeed her boyfriend.

And she was so lucky to land such a handsome, caring guy like him.

"So, are we still planning on spending the weekend at my house? My folks are gonna be out of town, so I'm gonna have the entire house to myself," he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush something terrible. However, her stomach was churning with anticipation of spending the entire weekend with her man and she couldn't wait. Plus, she already had the perfect cover story in place just case her parents start asking questions.

"I can't wait. Just you and me, all alone in your big house. I wonder what we can do?" she grinned foolishly as she grabbed her notebook out of her locker and slammed it shut, just as the bell rang for first period.

"I'm sure we can come up with something. In the meantime, we better get to class or else we'll be late. I'll catch up with you later, gorgeous," he said, pecking her lips one more time before he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her behind to stare at him adoringly for a few moments.

"Gosh, Trini, you're worse than me," her best friend Kimberly Ann Hart, the original pink ranger, giggled as she came up behind Trini and placed her hand on the Vietnamese girl's shoulder.

"Can you blame me, though? Jason's just so beautiful," Trini said dreamily, causing Kim to roll her eyes. While she was happy that her two best friends have found each other, she couldn't help but gag at the way they act around each other. However, she shouldn't be the one to talk because whenever she gushes about her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, the green ranger, well, Kim has the tendency to act all giddy herself.

"Come on, we have to go or we'll be late. I can't afford to get detention right now," Kim replied, grabbing Trini's arm and dragging her down the hallway toward their first class of the day.

"I heard we're getting a substitute teacher today, since Mrs. Harper is out with the stomach virus," Trini said as they headed inside the classroom and took their place at their respective desks.

"Yeah, well, whoever he or she is, has to be better than the last substitute teacher we had. God, he looked and sounded creepy," Kim shuddered, the memory of the last teacher they had to deal with was still fresh in her mind.

Trini nodded her head slowly as she took her things out of her backpack and placed the items on her desk. "I have to agree with you, pinkie. He even looked at me funny; like he wanted to devour me or something. But I don't wanna think about him anymore. I hope whoever it is will be better."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Let's change the subject, shall we? So, you have any weekend plans?" Kim asked as she, too, placed her items down on her desk and prepared herself for the day ahead.

Trini blushed something terrible as she stared off into space, giggling softly. "Well, Jason and I are spending the entire weekend together at his house."

"What? Are you serious? Doing what?" Kim asked, grinning foolishly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Trini replied, grinning evilly.

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper," Kim huffed, waving her hand.

"I don't be asking about your love life concerning a certain green ranger, pinkie. So don't play that card with me," Trini sassed, causing Kim to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever," she replied, just as more and more students began filling up the classroom and taking their respective seats at their desks. The bell rang once again, which meant that class was about to start, so everyone hurried up and sat down; just as Mr. Caplan, the school's principal walked in.

"Good morning, class," he said loudly.

"Good morning, Mr. Caplan," the students replied.

"As you are aware, Mrs. Harper is out with an illness and won't be returning for quite some time. Until she does come back, a substitute teacher will be filling in for her for the time being. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Anthony Chang," he said, just as a handsome Korean-American man, well dressed in a suit, walked in; his million dollar smile flashing right before everyone's eyes.

"Good morning, students. My name is Anthony Chang and I am your substitute teacher," he said, but everyone was still in a trance.

"Oh, my gosh, he's gorgeous," Kim whispered, staring at him adoringly.

Trini could only nod her head; mainly because she was so speechless at the sight of him standing in front of the classroom, looking as gorgeous and confident as he presented himself. She was so transfixed at the sight of him that when he turned his attention on her, he immediately winked and smiled at her, causing her face to turn ten shades of red.

Little did she know, danger was lurking right around the corner and when the dust finally settles, she may or may not be able to live to walk another day.

And the ramifications will affect all those involved.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Anthony immediately sets his sights on Trini, who is unaware of his true intentions. Trini and Jason spend their weekend together at his house, completely oblivious to the danger lurking over their shoulders. And one of the most viled girls in school stirs up some major trouble, with severe consequences and karma knocking at her door. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **As I mentioned in the beginning, this is a short story; probably about six or seven chapters at the most. "At Every Turn" will be finished soon enough, but I just wanted to work on something else for the time being! Let me know what you think about this one!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Interesting and Infuriating

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much! Just to remind you that this will be a short story; at least about six to eight chapters at the most. I have the tendency of getting right to the point very quickly and it'll most likely happen in this story. And, don't worry, "At Every Turn" will be finished soon enough, but I decided to take a small break from that to focus on this story for the time being. And, yes, as I mentioned before, Trini is the focal point of this story, with Jason getting the primary secondary role and the others getting minor, supporting roles. Also, it's also rare to have Trini become a victim of anything, so this is another first for me. I hope you like this chapter because things get...interesting, to say the least.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, the vile teenage girl in my story is Veronica. However, something bad will definitely happen to her and it'll send shockwaves throughout Angel Grove. So, in other words, she won't be in the story for very long.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think should happen. A new poll will be posted in my profile in about a week or two so you can vote on the final outcome of this story, so be on the lookout for that. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Angel Grove High School_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 4th, 1993_

When the bell rang, all the students in Mrs. Harper's class immediately began to file out of the classroom, with only a few staying behind to catch up on today's lesson. One of those students was Trini, who remained at her desk and copied all of her notes; not realizing that a pair of gorgeous brown eyes were staring at her throughout the entire time. And he couldn't stop staring at her even if he wanted to.

From the moment he walked into the classroom, Anthony Chang immediately felt a strong connection to Trini. As he was teaching, he would quickly glance at her; as if no one else was in the room. Simply put, she was a very beautiful young lady and he immediately was astounded on how bright, smart and ambitious she came off to be. She reminded him so much of his late fiancee, who died six months ago in a motorcycle accident as she was cruising down the highway and it has taken a heavy toll on him ever since. Even more tragic, they were supposed to get married, which made her death even more devastating for him to bear.

Well, now, it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and start living again. As the last student filed out of the classroom, Anthony was still sitting at his desk; staring at Trini as she finished copying her notes from the chalkboard and began putting her things into her backpack. As she was leaving, Anthony cleared his throat, stopping her right into her tracks.

"Yes, Mr. Chang?" she asked as she stood at the doorway, blushing something terrible.

He got up from his desk and approached her, his megawatt smile flashing right before her very eyes. "Ms. Kwan, I just wanna thank you for paying attention in class today and for taking your studies very seriously. My last teaching job, I had some really rowdy students, so it was refreshing to have at least one person taking her education seriously."

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Chang. Education is very important in my family, so I just work hard to make them, my teachers and myself proud," she said, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome. Uh, you have some lint in your hair," he whispered as he reached over and pulled a piece of lint out of her gorgeous jet black hair, then he flicked it off his finger.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," she replied, looking sheepish and a little bit confused at what just transpired.

"No problem. So, um, are you seeing anyone?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for even asking such a dumb question.

Trini grinned foolishly as she clutched her books towards her chest. "As a matter of fact, I am. His name is Jason and I'm so crazy about him. Why do you ask?"

Anthony reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her completely off guard. It was time to put on the performance of a lifetime. "Well, um, you see, I lost my fiancee six months ago in a motorcycle accident. She and I were supposed to be getting married, but she died two days before the wedding."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Mr. Chang," she said sincerely, feeling her heart breaking for him.

"Yeah, it's been rough, but I'm hanging in there. She would've wanted me to move on, so I decided to stop dwelling on the past and look forward to the future. This teaching job is the first step," he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Well, you're gonna love Angel Grove. It's safe and everyone is pretty friendly," Trini said as she stepped back away from him and started to leave.

 _Oh, yeah, I'm gonna make myself right at home here,_ a voice in his head said as he watched the gorgeous Vietnamese woman walk out of the classroom. He got a quick glimpse of her cute little butt as she disappeared from sight, causing the lower region of his pants to jump in anticipation. Oh, yeah, he's definitely has some big plans while he's in Angel Grove and it does involved luring the original yellow ranger away from her puny ass boyfriend and staking his claim on her once and for all.

 _Soon, she will be mine!_

Meanwhile, as she walking towards her next class, Trini took a moment to reflect on her brief conversation with Anthony. He did come off a little bit strong, but he seemed nice enough and he was pleased to see her take her studies seriously. She has taken a liking to him and is looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to her, her life would soon take a dangerous turn.

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 5th, 1993_

Snuggling close to Jason's side, Trini could feel the warmth in the living room as they sat together on the sofa and basked into each other's comfort. The weekend couldn't come fast enough for them as they got finished making out intently and now was basking into their post-near coital bliss. Though they were holding off on crossing the finish line, the intimacy they shared was second to one. So much so, that whenever they go to sleep at night, some pretty naughty dreams ends up invading their brains.

It was a rainy night, so what better than to just stay indoors, cuddle up on the sofa and spend some quality time with the one you love? Given that Jason's parents were out of town for the weekend was an added bonus.

"So, Tiger, word on the street is that you got a substitute teacher and he's quite a catch," Jason teased, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Trini just shook her head and laughed softly. "Yes. His name is Anthony Chang and, yeah, he's good looking. However, my boyfriend happens to be very sexy and I'm so lucky to have him in my life."

The original red ranger looked amused. "Oh, really? Does he know?"

"Well, instead of telling him, I'll let my actions prove louder than words," she replied before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. The only sounds you could hear was their heavy breathing as they continued kissing passionately and sensually, as if they never wanted to stop.

Eventually, a lack of oxygen finally forced to pull away as they laid together on the sofa with their arms around each other.

"I love you, too, Tiger," he grinned foolishly.

She just giggled softly as she snuggled more closely to his side. "I love it when your parents are out of town. Just you and me, all alone, no interruptions. I can definitely get used to this."

"Me, too, Tiger. Me, too," he whispered softly as he grabbed the remote and cut the stereo on. Soon, a slow, romantic ballad began to play as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the sofa. Trini was confused to what Jason was doing for a second, however, when he pulled her right into his big strong arms and began dancing slowly, she quickly got the hint and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Before long, they were dancing together; allowing themselves to get lost into each other as the rain kept pouring outside and the thunderstorm cracking the grey skies.

Little did they know, a huge dark cloud will soon descend over their heads and when the dust settles, they may or may not live to see another day.

Yes, they may be saving the world on a daily basis, but what they were about face, particularly Trini, was much more sinister than they thought.

And it definitely won't be pretty.

X

 _Angel Grove High School_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 7th, 1993_

Veronica Learies Lawrence, the vile and bitchy rich girl with the designer clothes and a nasty attitude to match, strutted down the hallway; turning her nose up at anyone who was looking at her and acting as if she was better than anyone else. She felt as though she was entitled to whatever she wanted simply because her father happens to be a very rich and successful lawyer and her mother is a high profile and successful real estate mogul, with their bank accounts stacked with large amounts of money. That's why the young girl was happily living her life in luxury while thumbing her nose down at people who doesn't share the same lavish lifestyle. Oh, well, shit happens.

As she continued strutting down the hallway, she failed to notice Trini was coming from around the corner and was heading towards her locker when she accidently bumped into Veronica, knocking her down to the ground. Trini quickly realized what she had done and tried to help Veronica up, but the African American beauty slapped the Vietnamese girl's hand away and got up herself; dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Trini asked, trying to help Veronica out once again, but the rich girl slapped her hand away, glaring at her.

"You fool, look what you did! Now I'm gonna have to go to the cleaners and get this problem solved! What the hell were you thinking bumping into me?!" Veronica snapped.

Trini looked somber and apologetic. "I wasn't looking where I was going. No need to take my damn head off. I said I'm sorry."

"Well, apology not accepted, you bitch. You owe me $400," Veronica said, causing Trini's eyes to bug out in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't owe you a damn thing. I accidently bumped into you. Besides, you can always get it cleaned. After all, you do have your father's money to fall back on," Trini retorted, causing Veronica's brown eyes to turn black in anger.

"You listen to me, you poor excuse of a human being, you better pay me my $400 dollars or we're gonna have some serious problems. I don't care how you get my money, just get me my money, or else I'll be more than happy to tell everyone that you're whoring yourself to any boy who comes your way," Veronica threatened.

"First of all, I'm not 'whoring' myself off to any boy who comes my way. That would be your cup of tea. And, secondly, I have a boyfriend who loves me very much. So, I'd watch my mouth if I were you. And, lastly, you're not getting any money from me because, as I mentioned before, you got your father's money. He can always bail you out, like he has done so before," Trini said, stepping away from Veronica and began walking towards her locker when Veronica's big mouth stopped her right in her tracks.

"Hey, everyone, Trini Kwan is a slut! That's right, she's a slut! She's cheating on her 'boyfriend' and is sleeping with every single boy in school!" she screamed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Trini in shock.

Trini, with a single tear streaming down her face, turned around and glared right at Veronica, who was smiling smugly and crossed her arms over her chest. Now, the bitch has gone too far. Normally, the original yellow ranger would turn the other cheek and let the matter drop, but Veronica has worked her last nerve and now, she has the audacity to open her big mouth in front of the entire school. It was time to fight fire with fire.

"You have the nerve to call me a slut?! You actually have the nerve to call me a slut?! Well, if anyone's a slut around here, it's you!" Trini retaliated, pointing her finger right at Veronica and causing the young girl's smug smile to fade away.

"What did you say?" Veronica asked, apparently not hearing the original yellow ranger right.

"You heard what I said. If anyone's a slut around here, it's you. All because I won't give you $400 to clean up your clothes. As I mentioned before, you can always have your rich daddy bail you out. He has done so before," Trini said, her face fuming with anger.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Kwan," Veronica hissed, approaching the Vietnamese girl with malice burning in her veins.

"No, you have the nerve to call me a slut, but the true slut here is you. And, you know something else? The only real reason why you got all this stuff because you act like you're better than everyone else and that your father has you on your knees making 'deals' for him in order for him to win court cases. Now everyone knows that you're nothing more than daddy's little whore!" Trini screamed, hitting the final nail in the head.

"YOU BITCH!" Veronica screamed, raising her hand up to slap Trini, however, years of martial arts training has definitely worked in her favor, so she quickly stepped aside and watched as Veronica crashed and burned on the floor, causing everyone to laugh and point at her.

"All right, all right, break it up here. Everyone get to class, there's nothing to see here," Anthony said as he wormed his way through the crowd that had gathered around Trini and Veronica, who was still withering on the floor.

The crowd soon dispersed as Anthony walked over to Trini to see if she was okay, completely ignoring Veronica as he stepped right over her.

"Ms. Kwan, are you okay?" he asked as he checked to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything.

"I'm fine, Mr. Chang, thanks for asking. Uh, I better get to my locker," she said as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him to stare at her, a wicked grin forming on his handsome face.

"Uh, a little help here?" Veronica called out, causing him to look down at her with a snort.

"Who do you think I am, your personal maid? You can get up yourself. Now get to class or else you'll end up in detention," he retorted as he walked away, heading towards the classroom and leaving her to fend for herself. He knew she was gonna be a problem somewhere down the line, so he's gonna have to handle the situation real soon.

 _Your days are numbered, little girl. You will not stand in my way in getting my hands on Trini and making her mine once and for all. Once I get rid of you, my next plan of action is getting rid of that puny ass boyfriend of hers. Then, nothing will stand in my way! NOTHING!_

Laughing sadistically, Anthony continued walking down the hallway.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Realizing that Veronica was about to become a major problem in his quest to get his hands on Trini, Anthony comes up with an evil plot to get rid of her once and for all by attacking her in her own home. News of what happened to Veronica quickly spread like wildfire and sends shockwaves throughout Angel Grove.**

 **I told you something bad will happen to Veronica. Just to warn you right now that the next chapter will be pretty graphic, so be prepared for it. And, yes, Trini will realize that Anthony's not all what he seems to be and someone else will likely suffer from his wrath. The question is, who (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Eliminating the Problem

**Well, I'm back with a brand new chapter and I'm warning you right now so that you won't throw your flames at me; this chapter is pretty graphic. I mentioned in the last chapter that something bad will happen to Veronica and that she's not in this story for very long, so if you're uncomfortable with what's about to happen, just skim through it so you won't get queasy or don't read the chapter altogether. Plus, I did mention that this story is about six to eight chapters in total, hence it's considered a short story. Well, I'm seriously contemplating on extending it a little bit further because I still have some twists and turns cooking concerning Trini and Anthony and I did say that someone else will end up a victim of his wrath. You just have to bear with me as I try to make this happen for you all.**

 **Also, I do have a new poll up on my profile and I really need you to vote on what should happen to Anthony. The poll will be closed soon, so get to voting and I do hope you enjoy this suspense filled chapter. Please heed this warning: it's rated 'M' for a reason!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Chang Residence_

 _Santa Barbara, California_

 _November 9th, 1993_

Checking himself in the mirror one more time, Anthony realized that it was now or never. He had to do this or else everything will be ruined. He smiled wickedly as he grabbed his black face mask and placed it right over his face; making sure that his mouth was covered and his eyes was covered enough, but he could still be able to see where he was going and what he was about to do. This was just the first step in achieving his ultimate goal: getting his hands on Trini Kwan once and for all.

But, first things first, he had to get rid of one person who was standing in his way. And her name happens to be Veronica Lawrence. He wanted to be sick to her stomach at the sight of her being all high and mighty and she really thought she was all that like a bag of chips. Well, he has to admit she was beautiful, but, when he took one look at her and, well, you can't blame him if he'll be running for the hills. Well, not tonight. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike and when he does, he'll make sure that no one will miss her.

Making sure that everything was in place one more time, he gathered his things and walked out of the bathroom, cutting off the light and closing the door along the way. He stepped into his bedroom and began placing various items in his duffle bag, then, he zipped it closed and slung it over his shoulders as he was leaving. Whistling nonsense as he crossed the living room and headed straight for the front door, cutting off all the lights so that he could leave and come back home undetected. Anthony finally stepped outside and locked the front door, then he went down the porch steps and headed straight for his car, opening the driver's side door and tossing his duffle bag inside, landing right in front of the passenger's side seat. He then climbed in a few second later and slammed the door, then he revved up the engine.

 _Tonight is the night. Time to take out the trash. Then, I'll be one step closer to getting what I want and her name just happens to be Trini. I'm not gonna let anyone stand in my way. It's now or never!_

Laughing sadistically, Anthony began peeling out from his driveway and began driving down the street. Soon, his car disappeared from sight.

X

 _Lawrence Manor_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 9th-10th, 1993_

Veronica was sleeping comfortably in her bed, trying to block out from what had happened to her earlier and dreaming of a perfect life with a wealthy husband and bathing in a tub full of money; completely oblivious to the darkness that's about to enter her bedroom. As she continued sleeping peacefully, she failed to notice the window being cracked open and a masked male figure climbing right inside the bedroom, not making a sound, and managing to plant his feet on the floor. Through his ski mask, he was able to see his potential victim sleeping peacefully, as if she was dead to the world.

 _In a few minutes, my pretty little slut, you won't exist in this world ever again,_ a voice in his head said as he started creeping over to the right side of the bed; pulling a butcher's knife from his back pocket and running his gloved finger-tips up and down the sharp blade. As he was now looming over her, he licked his lips and grinned sadistically; waiting for the exact moment to strike.

That moment would happen right now because Veronica slowly opened her eyes and noticed a tall, dark figure standing right over her. As soon as her vision was cleared up, her eyes began to bug out in shocked and she was about to open her mouth to scream, however, he proved to be much faster by clamping his gloved hand down over her mouth and silencing her by placing the knife he was brandishing right underneath her throat, causing her to not make a sound. Hell, she didn't move a muscle because she was just that scared.

"Good girl. Now, you do as I say and we'll be just fine," he hissed lowly as he reached over and yanked the covers away from her body, exposing her sheer white nightgown. Veronica, who was trying to keep calm, felt the cold air covering her body as he continued taunting her with the knife and his cruel words.

"You're about to get a taste of your own medicine," he growled as he began cutting the nightgown away from her body. She tried to fight back by backing away from him, but he was much stronger and backhanded her with his gloved hand, then he planted his knee down on her stomach, making her struggle to breathe. She was trying to fight back again by flailing her body around and for a second, she managed to knock him off of her and quickly climbed out of bed, but he quickly recovered and got back up, then he grabbed her arms and threw her back on the bed; causing her to bang her head against the headboard of her bed and knocking her out cold.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch!" he snapped as he quickly pounced and finished removing her nightgown, tossing the tattered garment on the floor. Then, he flipped her over onto her stomach and grabbed her arms, for which he tired her up with rope before turning her back over on her back. He then proceeded to rip her panties off with his hand, leaving her completely naked much to his sick delight. Realizing that he didn't have a lot of time to do what he wanted, he reached down in front of him and unzipped his pants, then he reached inside and pulled out his fully aroused member, which was covered by a latex condom and parted her legs with his gloved covered hands.

By the time Veronica finally woke up, the masked intruder proceeded to rape her. She screamed out in pain as he took his sweet time; torturing her from head to toe and grunting loudly with the effort. Over and over, he continued to assault her and she was helpless to stop him because she was tied up and completely at his mercy. Tears streamed down her face as her soul was being ripped apart.

"How does it feel now, stupid slut?!" he hissed when he finally finished and collapsed on top of her. She could feel his breath on her skin and that made her sick to her stomach. Veronica really hoped that the nightmare was finally over.

It was far from it.

The masked intruder finally got off her a few minutes later and got himself together, leaving her on the bed a broken and bloody mess. However, he wasn't finished with her yet. He reached behind him and produced the butcher's knife he had in his bag. Her eyes were wide open in shock and she was shaking in fear when he approached her once again.

"No, please, don't do this. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me again!" she begged and pleaded, trying desperately to reason with him.

A wicked grin formed on his face as he raised the knife right up over his head. "Sorry, princess, but I can't let you live. You made a big mistake going after someone I care about, so, it's time to say goodbye."

A blood-curling scream was ripped right out of her throat as the knife came right down onto her stomach...

...and everything else went black afterwards...

X

 _Angel Grove High School_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 11th, 1993_

Trini walked through the hallways of Angel Grove High the next day, looking a little bit confused as several groups of kids were whispering amongst themselves as she headed towards her locker. Whatever they were talking about must've been huge, however, she doesn't get involved in day to day gossip, so she just kept walking. As she turned around the corner, her heart fluttered when she saw her boyfriend Jason standing at his locker, with Kim and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver standing close by and talking amongst themselves...or, in their case, constantly kissing each other; leaving them no room for air. Shaking her head and laughing softly, she walked right over to them.

"Hey, everyone," Trini said, causing Jason to stop right in his tracks and look right at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey, Tiger," he replied as he leaned over and pecked her on her lips lightly before pulling back and smiling brightly at her.

"Hey, Tri. So, what's the word on the street?" Kim asked as Tommy stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Trini shrugged her shoulders as she opened her locker and started gathering her things she needed for her classes. "I'm not sure. When I walked through the hallway, I noticed a group of kids talking amongst themselves, but you know me; I don't get into all of those type of conversations."

"Yeah, I've noticed that myself when I came to school a few moments ago. In fact, I noticed a group of kids talking really intensely as I was passing through, however, I didn't know what they were talking about nor did I bother to say anything to them. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's about school stuff," Tommy said, shaking his head and letting out a huge sigh. Just then, their two best friends, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston decided to join them and they both had pensive looks on their face.

"Hey, did you guys hear the news? Veronica was killed in her home last night," Zack revealed, which shocked everyone.

"Are you kidding me? I-I can't believe it," Trini said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been talking about since the story quickly broke early this morning. Apparently, she was raped and murdered by a masked intruder and he made sure she suffered big time. She was stabbed over a dozen times before her throat was slashed from ear to ear. Look, I know we're not her biggest fans in the world, but even she didn't deserve what happened to her," Zack replied, looking shocked and sad himself.

Jason shuddered as he wrapped his arm around Trini's shoulder and held her close to him. "Man, it makes you wonder if you're safe anywhere in this world. Not even Rita would resort to this kind of atrocity."

"I agree, Jason. This is unfortunate that something like this can and does happen in this world," Billy agreed, slumping his shoulders.

As the group continue to talk amongst themselves, they failed to notice Anthony was watching them the entire time; standing just a few feet away from them and staring intently at Trini as she clung closely to Jason. He licked his lips; realizing that his first mission was accomplished and got rid of the first problem that stood in his way. Now, he was waiting for the next step to achieve his ultimate goal of getting his hands on the gorgeous yellow ranger, but he knew there's one more person standing in his way.

He knew what he has to do. In order to luring Trini into his web permanently, he must eliminate the competition.

He has to kill Jason Lee Scott.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Trini stars to get uncomfortable with Anthony as he tries to get closer to her. Jason grows concerned when he feels Anthony is trying to steal Trini away from him, prompting the gorgeous substitute teacher to plan his next move. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Things get more and more heavy in the next few chapters. Are you ready for them? Oh, and have you checked out the Shattered Grid comics from BOOM? If you haven't, then I highly suggest you do. I'm not gonna spoil it for you, but I will say that it's pretty intense, dark and devastating, to say the least.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Getting Too Close For Comfort

**It seems that you guys were completely shocked about what happened in the last chapter. I told you that it was gonna be pretty graphic and it looked like I delivered big time. And, just to let you know ahead of time that I still have some tricks up my sleeve concerning the direction of the story I plan on taking. If you're wondering if there's gonna be a happy ending, yes, there will be one. Justice will be served one way or another and Anthony will be dealt with. Also, in this chapter, Trini will finally figure out that the gorgeous substitute teacher is not all what he seems to be and even Jason will be catching on what's going on and you know he's gonna do whatever it takes to keep his girlfriend from being taken away from him. It's a doozy, I'll tell you what.**

 **Oh, and please make sure to vote on what should happy to Anthony on my profile. The poll will be closing next week, so get to voting and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Angel Grove High School_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 11th, 1993_

The news of Veronica's death quickly spread like wildfire throughout the day at school. No matter where you turn or where you're coming from, just about everyone couldn't stop talking about what happened to the daughter of a high profile lawyer. Many were shocked, some were horrified and others just couldn't come to grips to something so atrocious happening in such a relatively small town like Angel Grove. Now, after what happened to Veronica, it's like you can't be safe anywhere anymore.

Trini walked into Mrs. Harper's classroom, still stunned over the news. She kept thinking about their fight just a few days ago and that may have triggered the tragic events that followed later that night. Closing her eyes tightly and figuring out what to do next, she took her place at her desk and just sat there for the next few minutes; just as more and more students began piling in. The mood was definitely somber and eerily quiet as they took their places at their respective desks and just sat there; not moving a muscle, not saying a word.

It was like something or someone sucked the fun loving life out of their souls.

Anthony came in a few moments later, looking as nonchalant as he could be. Deep down inside, however, he was reveling in the sick enjoyment of seeing everyone walking around like zombies because of one stupid girl who made their lives a living hell. If anything, he did them all a huge favor by killing the spoiled bitch (not to mention getting a sick thrill out of torturing her over and over again) and if he could do it all over again, he'd kill her again by making her suffer much worse than she already endured.

Alas, the deed was done. Now, it was time for him to put on his best acting chops and try to lift these kids' spirits.

Most particularly, the girl sitting right in front of him, Trini Kwan.

"Good morning, class," he said out loud.

"Good morning, Mr. Chang," the students responded, however, the atmosphere wasn't a happy one, to be honest.

"As you've all may have heard, Ms. Veronica Lawrence did indeed pass away last night. As of right now, the investigation is still ongoing, but, at this time, we don't have any details and we're not allowed to talk about it. However, grief counselors will be available after school if anyone would like to express their grief," Anthony said as he made his way around the classroom. When he brushed passed Trini, he made a mental note to place his hand on her shoulder, which startled her for a second.

"I know she wasn't the most well liked person in this school, but, let us all remember that she was a human being and what happened to her shouldn't happen to anyone; no matter if the person is well liked or not. With that being said, may Veronica Lawrence rest in peace," Anthony said, never removing his hand away from Trini's shoulder. She was still in a state of shock over Veronica's death that she quickly forgot about his hand on her shoulder. However, she quickly gathered her bearings and politely removed his hand away from her shoulder and scooted a little further away from him, causing him to look down at her with that megawatt smile on his handsome face.

This time, however, she didn't have the same butterflies in her stomach like when she first met him. Now, she was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, he's not all what he seems to be.

And she will get to the bottom of the mystery before it's all said and done.

Throughout the class period, Anthony couldn't keep his eyes off Trini and she quickly noticed him staring at her; almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She felt so uncomfortable that she kept her head down and never even looked at him, which probably annoyed him to no end. However, he was getting off on seeing her look so uncomfortable, which meant that his plan was working and it was only a matter of time before she finally succumbs to his charms.

He couldn't wait to sink his claws into her.

When class was finally over with, Trini was determined to get the hell out of the classroom before Anthony could stop her. However, just as she was gathering her things and putting them in her backpack, she could feel his eyes boring a hole through her, which made her uncomfortable once again. Shivering in fear, she quickly slung over backpack over shoulder and proceeded to leave, but his voice stopped her right in her tracks.

"Ms. Kwan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Anthony called out to her as he got up from his desk.

 _Son of a bitch,_ she thought as she turned around and dragged her feet back into the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Chang?" she asked politely as they finally stood face to face.

"I was wondering how are you doing since you heard the news? Are you okay?" he asked as he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder again, making her stomach churn in confusion.

"I'm doing okay. I mean, I will be; considering the shock and disbelief over what happened to Veronica is still processing in my mind. Somehow, I think it's all my fault she's dead," Trini replied, looking sad.

"How so?" he asked, looking surprised that she would blame herself over that snotty bitch's death.

"Our fight a couple days ago. I still can't get over it. I felt it's my fault what I said may have lead to her demise. I'm trying my hardest to deal with it, but it's hard," she explained, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"As I mentioned before, she wasn't the most well liked person in this school, or in this town, however, even she didn't deserve to die that way. Everything's gonna be okay, Ms. Kwan. If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always lend a shoulder for you to cry on," he replied before he shocked her by reaching over and wrapping his arms around her; laying her head on his shoulder and grinning foolishly because he made a bold move and it worked big time.

Trini was completely and utterly floored at what Anthony just did. This was something that doesn't happen: a teacher hugging a student. What neither of them realized is that someone was watching the whole thing right before his eyes and he was as shocked as his girlfriend was of being caught in a compromising position like that.

That person turned out to be Jason.

He was waiting outside for Trini because he was hoping to escort her to her next class, however, what he didn't count on was seeing her being enveloped in Anthony's arms and he was even more shocked to see Anthony hugging her so...suggestively, like he was hugging a lover.

Something was definitely not right concerning that gorgeous substitute teacher and the original red ranger was determined to get to the bottom of this before it's too late.

Meanwhile, back inside the classroom, Trini was definitely uncomfortable now. The way Anthony was hugging her was just not normal and honestly, she was getting scared of what she might do if she pulled away. The original yellow ranger was usually tough and resilient in these types of situations, however, this wasn't a normal situation and if anything, she actually wished Rita Repulsa would send down a monster right now just so she could be able to get the hell out of here.

"Uh, Mr. Chang, I really need for you let me go now. I have to to get to my next class," she said, trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

After a few more seconds, Anthony finally released her and held her at arm's length; looking at her with that same killer smile on his handsome face. Trini was trying so hard to keep herself together, but, man, the way he held her and the way he's smiling at her right now, well, she didn't know whether she was turned on or scared to death. This was something she never had to deal with before and, to be perfectly honest, it was scaring her more that she cared to admit. At least, to her.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away, Ms. Kwan. You better get to class or else you'll end up getting detention," he said, placing his hand on her lower back and escorting her out of the classroom.

"Uh, thank you, I think," she replied before she made her way down the nearly empty hallway, not bothering to look back. She failed to notice him staring at her a little bit too hard just as Jason finally made his presence felt.

"Um, Mr. Chang, may I have a word with you real quick?" the original red ranger asked as he approached the older gentleman.

"You may not, Mr. Scott. I'd advise you to get to your next class before you get detention," Anthony bluntly before he slammed the door in the young man's face. Trying so hard not to kick the door down, Jason quickly turned on his heel and walked away, just as Anthony finally opened the door and peeked his head through the doorway, glaring at the handsome young man's back as he walked away.

 _Sorry, pretty boy, but I'm not gonna let you get in my way of getting your girlfriend. Time to say goodbye...forever!_

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Anthony finally makes his move on Trini, but she quickly rebuffs his advances and tells him that they will never be nothing more than student and teacher, however, she soon realizes that he won't give up his pursuit of her. Jason is ambushed on his way home from school when Anthony attacks him from behind. And a shocking secret about Anthony's dead fiancee is finally revealed. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **We're heading towards the big climax of the story. Are you ready for it? I know I am. I'm anxious to get back to "At Every Turn" and will do so as soon as possible! Oh, and the Shattered Grid comic is finally available. I'm telling you right now; it's downright shocking, devastating and intense, to say the least!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Making His Move

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and we're heading towards the home stretch. I told you that I have every intention of making this a short story and I decided to stick with the plan so I can get back to finishing "At Every Turn" and then I'm gonna take a small break from writing so that I could come up with another story idea. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long, but I just need a breather to focus on the more important things in my life, but for right now, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the moment you've all been dreading since this started: Anthony finally makes a move on Trini and Jason gets ambushed. Oh, and as for Anthony's dead fiancee, I have the actress Ming Na Wen in mind for her, with a shocking twist concerning on how she died will finally be revealed!**

 **One more thing, if you like reading stories of any ranger being stalked, then I highly recommend you check out SparklyTree3876's story, "On a Strange Tide". It's really worth checking out. You're welcome, Ashley :).**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Angel Grove High School_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 21st, 1993_

With the Thanksgiving holiday coming up soon, everyone was anxious for the five days they would be out of school. The events that had transpired over the last two weeks has everyone on edge and with the investigation into Veronica's murder was still underway, no one was safe from whoever killed her...and he was still lurking in the shadows and right under everyone's nose.

Trini once again walked into Mrs. Harper's classroom, still trying to comprehend about her awkward encounter with Anthony last week and being so wrapped up in his hug; as if he never wanted to let her go. She could barely sleep, barely eat and she didn't dare tell her friends about what happened because she was afraid either they wouldn't believe her or they would think she was hallucinating. Either way it goes, she kept her mouth shut, however, she knew she's gonna have to nip this in the bud as soon as possible. Which means she's gonna have to confront Anthony and tell him that what happened last week can never happen again.

However, little did she know, he has no intention of giving up his pursuit on her. If anything, he was just getting started.

And that alone would shake her to the core.

She took her place at her desk and sat her things down, just as more students started filling up the classroom for today's lesson. A few seconds later, Anthony came inside, sat his briefcase down on the desk and waited as the last student came inside the classroom before he closed the door. You could hear a pin drop as everyone sat at the desks, not moving a muscle, not making a sound, not doing anything. He flashed his megawatt smile at them (particularly at Trini) before he finally broke the silence between them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make. I won't be coming back after the Thanksgiving holiday," he said, which caused some students to breath a sigh of relief while the others looked sad and disappointed.

"Mrs. Harper has made a full recovery from her stomach virus and she'll be returning on Monday. I wanna thank each and every one of you for embracing me as your teacher, but it's time for me to move on and find a new adventure. I'll never forget you and I hope you won't forget me long after I'm gone," he said as he walked throughout the classroom; pulling a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and when he walked by Trini's desk, he made sure to hand the paper right over to her before he headed towards the front of the room.

Curious, she unfolded the piece of paper and skimmed through what he had wrote. She had to hold in her breath when those four words started burning in her eyes:

 _Meet me after class_

The usually tough and reserved yellow ranger was getting scared. Scared of what might happen if she didn't meet him or scared of what happened if she decided to see him after class. She still couldn't get over that hug and how he didn't wanan let her go; almost as if he was possessed. Now, all kinds of emotions was running through her mind and she didn't know what else to do.

But there was one thing she can do: handle the situation before it spirals out of control.

Setting the piece of paper down on top of her notebook, she looked up and noticed him looking over his shoulder and smiled at her eerily, mouthing the words 'after class' before returning to what he was writing on the chalkboard.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

The bell rang and students quickly filed out of the classroom, leaving Trini and Anthony the only ones left. When the last student left, Anthony went and closed the door while Trini slowly got up from her desk and gathered her things, then she hastily headed towards the door, but he blocked her path and smiled at her eerily once again, making her stomach churn.

"Mr. Chang, I really need to get to my next class, so if you would kindly step aside so I can leave, please?" she asked, almost pleading with him as she tried to move past him so she could leave.

He didn't budge. He didn't move and he kept his place right in front of her; even going so far than to place his hands on her shoulders to keep her from leaving. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kwan, but I need to do this or else I'll go completely insane."

"D-do what?" she stammered, her breath caught right in her throat when his face was now a mere inches away from hers.

"This," he whispered before he closed the gap and planted his lips against hers, causing her to go into complete and utter shock. Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her to him, trying to deepen the kiss by parting her lips and slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Once the initial shock wore off, Trini struggled to get away from him but prying his arms away from her, but he proved to be much stronger and tightened his grip on her. He even pushed er against the wall and raised her arms up over her head to keep her from moving as he continued kissing her passionately and causing her brain to go into overdrive with confusion, fear, numbness and apprehension; however, she continued fighting him off because she knew this wasn't right by any means.

With nothing else to lose, she managed to raise her knee up and kick him right where it hurts. She took her fight to another level by biting down on his tongue with her teeth, causing him to finally release her and doubling over in pain. His mouth was bleeding as he collapsed on the floor and screamed out in unimaginable pain as she headed towards the door and opened it, not before going back to him and kicking him in his groin once again for good measure.

"Mr. Chang, I'm sorry I had to do that, but you have to understand that I have a boyfriend and I love him very much. You and I will never happen, so you need to get over it and move on. If you ever do that to me again, I won't hesitate to report you to not only Mr. Kaplan, but the police as well. Goodbye, Mr. Chang," Trini said as she finally walked out of the classroom and disappeared from view, leaving him withering on the floor in pain.

And he was seething with rage, but he was also determined not to give up. Using the desk as leverage, he got up off the floor, blood dripping from his mouth as his groin was still throbbing in pain from being kneed hard. His breath was ragged and his whole body was shaking with anger because he was bested by a woman...for now.

 _It's not over until I say it's over, Trini. You will be mine before it's all said and done!_

Meanwhile, once she had created enough distance down the hallway, Trini leaned against the wall and allowed fresh tears to stream down her face. She couldn't believe Anthony had the audacity to kiss her when she made it clear that she has a boyfriend, but he didn't care. He didn't care that she has a boyfriend and he clearly didn't care about losing his job if she were to report him. Now she has no other choice but to tell Jason what happened and hoped he won't break up with her after this.

A deep shudder went up and down her spine and an apprehension began pulling at her stomach because she has a sinking feeling that Anthony will not give up his pursuit of her.

And she would be right.

X

 _Angel Grove Youth Center_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 21st, 1993_

After teaching his last class of the day, Jason walked out of the youth center and began making his way home; his red duffle bag slung right over his broad shoulder as he walked down the sidewalk, minding his own business. As he continued heading home, he had no idea that he was being followed. A male figure was trailing right behind the original red ranger, rubbing his gloved hands together and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He's been wanting to get his hands on the teenager for quite some time because Jason was standing in his was of his ultimate gold: getting his hands on his gorgeous girlfriend.

As soon as he turned around the corner, he'll finally makes his move.

Sure enough, just as Jason went around the corner, the male figure finally made his move. He ran up right behind the original red ranger and clocked him on the back of his head, causing him to go down. Jason didn't have time to recover or react when he was repeatedly kicked all over his body, causing him to wither in unimaginable pain. The male figure was relentless in his attack; punching, kicking and stomping all over the fallen man's body and getting great satisfaction in seeing him screaming out in pain. When it was all said and done, the male figure finally got tired and stopped his attack, then he stepped back and surveyed the extensive damage he caused. A sadistic smile formed on his handsome face as he leaned down and spit on Jason's battered and bruised face.

"This is just round one. Next time, you won't be so lucky," he hissed before he turned on his heel and walked away.

 _Mission accomplished. Now, for the next phase of my plan. And, very soon, Trinity Kwan will be mine!_

X

 _Santa Barbara Police Station_

 _Santa Barbara, California_

 _November 21st, 1993_

Detective Austin St. John (hehe) was looking over some paperwork on some old cases when he stumbled on a case of Christina Lo, a woman who was killed in a motorcycle accident six months ago. He looked through the photos of the accident, but something quickly caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that this may not have been an accident after all. No, according to the photos, it looked more deliberate, more intentional and whoever caused the accident did a good job covering his tracks...until now.

Acting on a hunch, Det. St. John picked up the phone and called his commanding officer and told him what he had just found. Now that the truth about Christina's death has been revealed, it's only a matter of time before the person responsible will be brought to justice.

And he will definitely pay for his sins!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Trini learns that Jason has been hurt badly and goes to the hospital to check up on him, however, Anthony ends up kidnapping her by using more serious methods to see his plans through. The rest of the rangers realizes that Trini is missing and decides to go search for her. And Anthony's shady secrets are finally revealed! What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **We're heading towards the home stretch, ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready for it? I know I am. Still got some twists and turns up my sleeve and you'll just have to wait and see what will happen next. But, rest assure, there will be a happy ending and Anthony will be dealt with one way or another!**

 **Oh, and did you catch that Austin St. John reference (wink, wink)?**

 **Please review!**


	6. The Snatch and the Reveal

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and we're at that point where things will go crazy. I did mention that Trini will be kidnapped by Anthony and that his shady secrets will be revealed. And, I decided to keep this story short because I know many of you are anxious for me to get back to "At Every Turn". Well, when "Teacher's Pet" is done, I will go back and finish my other story because I think it's time that Victoria finally get her just desserts. And, yes, as I mentioned so many times before, there will be a happy ending for Jason and Trini, but it does take time, so bare with me, okay?**

 **One more thing, I'm so happy you guys liked the Austin St. John reference in the last chapter. Just so you know, he does have a partner in crime and his name will be revealed in this chapter as well. You'll just have to find out who it is as you read and yes, you're gonna get a kick out of who he is (wink, wink).**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Angel Grove Medical Center_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 21st, 1993_

Placing the ski mask over his face, Anthony was just hiding behind the bushes; waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike when the time is right. He accomplished his next mission by taking that muscle brain asshole Jason down and now, he was waiting for the object of his desire, Trini, to show up so he could finally get his hands on her. Rubbing his gloved hands together, the former substitute teacher couldn't wait to sink his claws into her, to claim her as his own and hopefully in time, she'll be able to fall in love with him. The anticipation was killing him and he couldn't wait another minute.

As he continued pondering about his future with the original yellow ranger, a car pulled up into the parking lot. His eyes widened when he saw her getting out of her car and running inside the hospital. Anthony couldn't believe his good fortune. Trini must've gotten a phone call or a message about Jason being hurt, so she dropped everything she doing just to go see him. Anger boiled in his veins because he couldn't believe she would even still care about that fool after he attacked him earlier and got great satisfaction in watching the original red ranger withering in pain on the ground and had a sick smile on his handsome face when Jason stared bleeding. That let him know that he wasn't kidding around and soon enough, he will end up losing his girlfriend...forever.

Tired of just sitting around and waiting, Anthony began crawling out of the bushes just as Trini ran out of the hospital, forgetting something in her car. That finally gave him the perfect opportunity to strike, so he jumped out of the bushes and charged right at her; just as she got her things out of her car and closed the door in front of her.

The original yellow ranger didn't have time to react because in an instant, a gloved hand quickly covered her mouth. Immediately, she started flailing; trying her best to fend off whoever was behind her, but he was proving to be much stronger by wrapping his arm around her waist and yanking her back against him. To her credit, she continued trying to fight back and even manage to stomp her foot on top of his, causing him to scream out in pain and release her from his strong grip. As she attempted to run, however, he quickly recovered and ran after her; reaching his arm out and wrapping it around her waist yet again. Flailing around in order to create attention, she tried to get away from him yet again, however, he picked her up and threw her hard against the wall, causing her to slam her back against the concrete. Sliding down on the floor, she tried to reach for her communicator, however, his big black boot kicked her right in her face; knocking her out cold and causing the communicator to break from her wrist and landing it on the freshly cut grass. Everything else went black after that.

Satisfied with the damage he caused, the masked man scooped her up in his arms and quickly carried her over to his car, then he popped open the trunk of his car and put her right in before slamming it closed. Then, he climbed right into the driver's side of his vehicle and revved up the engine, then he quickly peeled out of the parking lot, disappearing from view.

 _Mission accomplished,_ a voice in his head said as he continued driving down the street.

Meanwhile, inside his private hospital room, Jason slowly began to wake up and was surrounded by his friends, who never left his side every since they heard the news. He reached up and touched the bandage that was wrapped around his head and he could feel a major migraine headache coming, so he just laid still and tried to block out the pain.

"Hey, big bro, how are you feeling?" Kim asked softly as she leered over him slightly.

He groaned as he tried to lift his head up to look at her. "Like I've been hit by a mat truck, but I'll live."

"Bro, we're glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," Tommy quipped as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Yeah, me, too. I don't know what happened, though. One minute, I was walking home from the youth center after teaching my karate class, the next minute, I was jumped from behind and kicked all over. It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to defend myself," Jason explained, wincing when he tried to sit up.

"Just stay right where you are, man. Now, did you get a chance to look at whoever was attacking you?" Zack asked as he placed his hands on Jason's shoulders and gently pushed him back down on the bed.

Jason winced again as he tried to get comfortable on the mattress. "No. As I mentioned before, I didn't have time to defend myself. By the time whoever attacked got finished, I blacked out. I didn't get a single look at him or her."

"Well, don't worry, Jason. My calculations tell me whoever attacked won't be in hiding for very long. Sooner or later, he or she will get caught by the police," Billy assured him as he stood next to Zack and patted him on his shoulder.

"I really hope so. In the meantime, where's Trini? You guys did contact her, right?" Jason asked, looking around to see if the original yellow ranger had showed up.

"We did and it's not like her to not show up. When I got off the phone with her, she said she'd be on her way. I'll go look for her," Kim said as she headed out of the hospital room.

"Be careful, beautiful. And let us know if you found her," Tommy said, tapping his communicator with his finger to empathize his point.

"I will, handsome," she replied, winking at him before leaving the private room and began searching for Trini.

By the time she got outside, Kim looked around to see if Trini had arrived. Her eyes scanned everywhere; until she stumbled upon Trini's car, which was parked a few feet away from where the original pink ranger was standing. As she was approaching the car, she stumbled upon Trini's communicator, which was laying on the grass and it looked broken. The brunette reached down and picked it up, then noticed that it was indeed broken. Fear and concern began to fill Kim's veins as she walked right over to Trini's car and noticed her purse and backpack was in the passenger's seat.

 _Something's not right here. Someone must've grabbed her or something,_ Kim thought as she started heading back inside. She would get her answer a few seconds later when she noticed a small pool of blood splattered on the wall; indicating that Trini must've banged her head against the wall after being thrown against it. Now, something was definitely wrong and she just had to tell her fellow rangers what she had found. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she raised her communicator up to her lips and began making contact.

 _Everything's okay, beautiful?_

"No, it's not. Something's definitely wrong and it does have everything to do with Trini. I'm on my way back inside and I'll tell you all about it."

 _Okay. I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what you're gonna tell me."_

"Believe me, Tommy, it's much worse than I feared. I'll see you in a few."

As she quickly head back inside, little did she know, it's even much worse than any of them thought. And when the dust finally settle, will the other rangers find Trini either dead or alive?

X

 _Santa Barbara Police Station_

 _Santa Barbara, California_

 _November 21st, 1993_

"Hey, partner, look what I just dug up on Anthony Change. This guy's a grade A creep," Detective Austin St. John said as he slapped a manila folder down on his partner's desk.

Detective Jason David Frank (hehe) grabbed the folder off his desk and opened it up, then he started skimming through what his partner has found. Needless to say, he was shocked and appalled of what he just discovered.

"Wow, this guy's a psycho alright. He left his last two teaching jobs in Palm Springs and San Francisco under fire for various sexual assault and misconduct allegations and he was even alleged to have fathered a child with a 16-year-old girl. A DNA test determined that he wasn't and even filed a lawsuit against the girl and her family. What's even more shocking about this is that he won!"

"But, wait, there's more. Keep reading," Detective ASJ said as they both skimmed down towards the bottom of the page.

"Whoa, man, he was named a person of interest in the death of his fiancee six months ago, but he was never named a suspect. Police and even the prosecutor always suspected the motorcycle accident she was killed may not have been an accident after all. Seems to me this guy has a lot of dirty laundry," detective JDF whistled as he sat the manila envelope down on his desk.

"The question is, where's the probable cause to go down there and arrest the scumbag?" ASJ asked just as the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up and held it against his ear.

"Santa Barbara Police Department," he answered as JDF picked up the manila envelope once again and began reading.

"Okay, when was this? You saw her car being parked in the parking lot and found her belongings in the passenger's seat? And you suspect foul play? Okay, my partner and I will be in Angel Grove in about 15 minutes. Thank you," ASJ said before he hung up the phone.

"What's what, bro?" JDF asked as he watched ASJ grabbed his jacket from his chair and motioned his partner to follow him to the parking lot.

"We're going on a little road trip. I got a call from a teenage girl, turns out her friend is missing and she suspect some serious foul play," ASJ replied as they reached their car and quickly got inside.

"Really? Do you know what the missing girl's name is?" JDF asked as he reached over and fastened his seat-belt.

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Trini Kwan. And I have a gut feeling Mr. Anthony Chang may have something to do with her disappearance."

And the seasoned detective would be proven right...in more way than one.

X

 _Unknown Location_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

Trini finally woke up and quickly realized that she wasn't at the hospital or at her house. She looked around and noticed how dark it was and immediately got scared. She tried to sit up, but then she realized that she was tied up and gagged to a seedy old mattress and even worse, she was just stripped down to her underwear, which meant that something bad was about to happen to her. Something that could change her life forever.

Immediately, she began trying to free herself from the bonds, however, she realized that she was tied up real tight, so there was no way she could escape. Furthermore, and to her dismay, her communicator was missing, so there's go her plan of teleporting out of the nightmare she's about to be sucked into. However, she wasn't about to give up. The one thing being a power ranger taught her is to never give up and never surrender, no matter what it takes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart," a male voice called out to her.

Her body quickly became froze and the color left her face because she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, her breath caught right in her throat and her body becoming rigid with fear when he appeared a few seconds later, wearing a huge satisfied look on his handsome face.

"Good to see you again, Trini. Welcome to your new home."

Tears started brimming in her brown eyes as she stared at the man who made her life a complicated mess.

Now, the question is, will she be able to survive the nightmare Anthony was about to put her in?

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Trini tries to escape from Anthony just as the rest of the rangers and the police began searching for her. Will they be able to find her in time? Stay tuned!**

 **Things will get a little bit graphic in the next chapter, so be prepared for what's gonna happen. And, this story is almost over. I just have about two or three chapters left and then it's over. Are you ready for the big climax to happen?**

 **Please review!**


	7. The Nightmare and the Determination

**I'm back with another brand new chapter. We've reached the climax of the story and things get intense concerning Trini being held captive by Anthony. I did mentioned in the last chapter that things will get a little bit graphic, so you can't handle it, you can just skim through the chapter so you won't get squeamish. And, yes, as I mentioned before, there will be a happy ending, but it's gonna take time for Trini to heal. Furthermore, I do believe a love scene will happen for our favorite red and yellow rangers in the final chapter, but that will also take some time because, as I said before, Trini needs some time to heal. Oh, and how did you like the Jason David Frank reference in the last chapter lol?**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, please heed the 'M' rating for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Unknown Location_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

"Anthony, why are you doing this? Why do you have me here?" Trini asked, looking as scared as she could be as her captor slowly approached her, a sick smile forming on his handsome face. This was a nightmare for the original yellow ranger and she didn't know how she was gonna be able to escape. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her bare leg, causing her to flinch and try to move away from him, but he gripped her knee and squeezed it hard; causing her wince in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Trinity. You wouldn't wanna make me angry, right?" he said, narrowing his dark brown eyes at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again, feeling the air leaving her lungs when he squeezed her knee again.

"It's simple: I've been wanting you since the day I first laid eyes on you, but then you broke my heart when you mentioned you had a boyfriend, so I had to take care of the problem," he started explaining, causing her eyes to bug out in shock.

"Y-you attacked Jason?!" she screamed, getting angry as she tried to sit up on the seedy old mattress she was tied down to.

"Yeah, I did. Stupid little punk didn't know didn't know what was coming when I attacked him. Too bad I didn't end his miserable life," Anthony said, laughing sadistically and throwing his head back.

"You bastard!" she screamed as she began kicking his hand away from her leg, but he proved to be one step ahead of her by rising up from the bed, balling his fist up and punching her dead in her stomach, causing the original yellow ranger to scream out in pain, not to mention the air leaving the her lungs stopped her from trying to fight back.

"Next time, it'll be your throat. Don't test me, darling," he warned, his face masking with anger.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked for the third time as she tried to regain her breathing. He loomed over her and, with his finger, began caressing her cheek, making her stomach churn with apprehension.

"Don't you see, Trini? You and I belong together. Do you know the lengths I had to go through to make sure no one will ever come between us again. I mean, after all, I did you a huge favor by killing that bitch Veronica," he revealed, causing Trini's eyes to bug out in complete shock.

"Y-you killed Veronica?" she asked, her heart racing and the color draining from her face from this shocking revelation.

"Of course. Stupid little rich bitch thought she could disrespect you so I had to teach her a lesson. Oh, and the best part about it was, she was crying and begging for mercy as I took my sweet ole time with her. When I finally got through with her, well, let's just say, she won't be flaunting anything ever again," he explained, then laughed sadistically as she laid there and allowed more tears to fall from her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this, Mr. Chang. Look, Veronica was never my favorite person, but you didn't have to kill her. You could've just let her live," she said, more tears streaming down her face.

"Now where would the fun be in that? I'm sorry, but she had to go. Besides, I did you a huge favor by disposing of her. Now, you have to return the favor," he replied as his hand wandered its way down her body; cupping her breast in his hand and squeezing it firmly, causing her to look at him in shock.

"How?" she asked, her voice shaking with so much fear.

"By leaving with me. We can go somewhere else, start our lives together and nothing can come between us. All you have to do is say that you love me and that you'll never leave me," he said as he kept squeezing her breast firmly.

"Mr. Chang, this isn't right and you know it. You can get in so much trouble," she warned him, wincing in pain when he released her breast and moved lower down her body, sinking his fingers inside of her panties and fondling her slit, making her cry out and trying to shift her body away from him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Trini. You're making it really difficult," Anthony warned, his eyes narrowed and his face now masking in anger as he pulled his fingers out of her panties and proceeded to stand up; leering over her wearing that same angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chang. Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded, however, her pleas quickly fell on deaf ears when his anger reached new heights. The original yellow ranger quickly realized that trying to calm him down only fueled his anger even more because in the next second, he was on her; pinning her down further on the mattress and proceeding to punch her in her face, causing her to scream out in pain. She tried desperately to fend him off, however, with her hands and feet bound on the seedy old bed, she was pretty much defenseless.

Everything else became a blur as Anthony continued pounding her face with his fists. And everything else went completely black afterwards...

X

 _Angel Grove Hospital_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

Jason was still in his private room, recovering from his attack as Tommy and Kim were standing outside talking to the cops about Trini's sudden disappearance. Like everyone else, the original red ranger was extremely worried for his girlfriend because this wasn't like Trini to not show up at all. He had a sinking feeling something must've happened to her, too bad he was stuck in the hospital rather than going out there to find her. He had faith in the justice system, however, he couldn't just sit back and let this thing fester much longer. No, his Tiger is out there somewhere and he was gonna try his hardest to find her. Recovery, be damned, this is serious!

"Guys, I'm really worried. I have a feeling something bad has happened," Jason said under bated breath.

Zack reached over and patted his friend's broad shoulder gently. "Man, don't worry. I'm sure the cops will do whatever it takes to find Trini."

"I concur with Zack, Jase. I have full confidence that she'll be found. Trini is a tough cookie," Billy conceded with a grim smile on his face.

"I'm not talking about another one of Rita's monsters, guys. I have a feeling someone may have captured her and is keeping her hostage somewhere. I just can't shake this feeling," Jason replied, just as Tommy and Kim came back inside a few seconds later.

"Guys, the cops are putting out a missing person's report on Trini, however, we have to wait 48 hours before anything can be done about it," Kim said, causing Jason to get angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Firebird?! 48 hours before they can do anything?! I don't think so! Everyone, we're going to the command center right now!" Jason demanded as he climbed out of the bed and proceeded to find his clothes.

"Bro, I don't think that's a good idea. You're still recovering from getting your ass kicked and we don't know if Zordon will be able to help us find Trini," Tommy replied, trying to lure Jason back into bed, but there was no stopping the leader of the power rangers from blocking out the pain and putting his clothes on. If the cops won't be able to find Trini, then it's up to him and the rest of the team to find her. And he was determined to do this: with or without anyone's help.

"I don't care. I'm gonna find our Tiger whether you like it or not. I'm not gonna wait while the cops are questioning everybody and then having to get that dreaded phone call about her body being found dumped or washed up somewhere. Now, if you don't wanna help me, that's fine, but I can't wait anymore. I'm determined to find Trini with or without your help. The question is, are you with me or not?!" Jason asked the rest of his team as he slipped his shirt over his head.

Tommy, Kim, Billy and Zack looked at each other with apprehension looks on their faces. While they do have faith in the justice system themselves, they were beginning to wonder if Jason was right. Should they just sit around and allow the cops to do their jobs or should they just go out there and find Trini themselves? After all, there's only so much one person could take if they just stand back and wait for the dreaded phone call about a body being found somewhere and the guilt would eat away at them for the rest of their lives. How could anyone make such a risky decision like that?

With looks of determination on their faces, they looked at the leader of their team and they nodded, signaling that they were with him and they were gonna help him find Trini.

The next thing anyone knew, five streaks of light appeared as they teleported out of the hospital and headed straight for the command center.

Operation: Rescue Trini was officially under way!

X

 _Unknown Location_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

Groaning in undeniable pain, Trini lied perfectly still on the bed after getting the hell beat out of her by Anthony moments ago. When he got tired of bashing her face in, he then resumed fondling her; even going so far than to make her have an orgasm with just his fingers. She never felt so dirty and used in her life.

Now, he was gone for the time being, so that gave her some time to figure out a way to escape. Fighting through the pain, she somehow managed to get one of her hands free from the bonds and began working to free her other hand tirelessly. After a few minutes, both of her hands were free and it didn't take her long to untie her ankles and she quickly climbed out of bed; grabbing her clothes off the floor and quickly putting them on as she looked around the room to find an escape route. After slipping her shoes on her feet, she looked around once again to find a nearby exit; but since it was so dark, she couldn't find any source of light to guide her through.

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she took off running. She went from room to room, door to door, window to window to find a way out, but so far nothing. Complicating matters is that she heard footsteps from the other side of the dark building; which meant that Anthony had returned and it won't be long before he figures out that she had someone free herself and is now somewhere in the building. Realizing that there will be severe consequences if she's found, the original yellow ranger quickly ducked behind a huge stack of boxes, hoping against hope that she won't be found by him.

 _God, please let this nightmare be over with,_ a voice in her head said as she curled herself up into a ball and began rocking back and forth, wondering how in the hell did she find herself into this terrifying situation and more importantly, how in the hell will she be able to get herself out of it?!

And will she even survive the fallout that's about to affect all those involved?!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: The rangers and the police finally locate Trini, who has been found by Anthony and comes to a horrifying conclusion that if he can't have her, then no one can. What will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Everything finally comes to a head in the next chapter! What do you think will happen? Will Trini come out of this nightmare dead or alive? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out (evil laugh)!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Close Call and Recovery

**I've mentioned before that we've come to the climax of the story and in this chapter, it's going down. I also did mention that there will be a smutty scene between Jason and Trini and it will happen in the epilogue, then I'll will be returning to finish "At Every Turn" because I know so many of you wanted to know what's gonna happen between Jason and Victoria. I'm sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for so long, but as you know, real life has the tendency to get in the way and work has been consuming me for a while. So I hope you can understand where I'm coming from right now and thank you for coming along for the ride.**

 **One more thing, you will also find out what's gonna happen to Anthony Chang at the end of the story. I think you're gonna like what I have planned for him (evil grin).**

 **And, to the reviewer formally known as foxstarkiller, I like your suggestions on my detectives lol.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

Trini was running out of time.

Trini's patience was running on empty.

Trini knew she couldn't stay hidden forever.

And those thoughts scared her the most.

The original yellow ranger remained hidden between massive stacks of boxes as she could hear Anthony running around the huge warehouse, trying to find her. She had a sinking feeling he was pissed off that she had managed to escape and now, if he does find her, there will be hell to pay. Wiping her forehead with her forearm, she was getting hot and sweaty and the fear continues to rise within her veins as she tries to figure out her next move. She never thought in a million years that she would end up in this type of harrowing situation.

"TRINI! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Anthony screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued searching all over the abandoned building to find her. She knew she couldn't stay in hiding for much longer, so there was only one or two options to choose from: stay hidden and hope he tires himself out and give up or she'll take a chance and make a run for it.

When she heard him throw a chair across the room, she decided on the second option. Taking a deep breath, she finally got up off the concrete floor and took off running, trying to find a nearest exit so she could break the door down and hopefully, escape. As she took off running, however, Anthony soon spotted her and took off after her; his whole body burning from head to toe, but he blocked it out because he wasn't about to let her get away.

Trini managed to get to a metal door, which was blocked by several cinder blocks. Just as she was about to start removing them, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and yanked her back, causing her to shriek out in surprise. Immediately, she started flailing; trying to break away from him as he started dragging her back towards the seedy old mattress he had her tied down in. However, he quickly realized that the original yellow ranger was a lot tougher than you can give her credit for and screamed out in pain when she somehow managed to step down on his foot, causing him to finally release her.

Once again, she took off running, however, he quickly found his footing and took off right after; once again wrapping his strong arms around her and yanked her back towards him. And, once again, she began flailing: punching, biting, kicking and doing everything she could to get away.

"Stop struggling or I'll make this so much worse!" he growled angrily as he once again dragged her back towards the bed. This time, however, he threw her down on top of the mattress and grabbed her arms, then he pulled them back, causing her to scream out in pain. Anthony then reached behind him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, then he slapped them right onto her wrists, then he turned her over onto her back and though she still struggled to get away from him, he slapped her hard across her face, causing her to finally stop struggling.

"Now, do that again or I'll make it worse for you, sweet darling," he warned, his face masking in anger.

"Please, please let me go," Trini begged, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't let you do that, love. You made a big mistake trying to escape. Now, it's time for your punishment," he replied before he turned her over on her back and tied her feet together so that she won't be able to kick him where it hurts...again.

"Anthony, please, holding me hostage is not gonna do you any good. Pretty soon, my family, my friends and even the police will notice that I'm gone. Just let me go," she pleaded again, but all she got in return was a huge slap to her face, which caused her to shut up real quick. Everything she had done only fueled his anger even more and now, she didn't know what else to do but wait to see what he plans on doing next.

"Now that you have shut your trap, this is gonna happen. I'm taking you away from here when nightfall descends and I don't wanna hear another word coming out of your mouth. We're skipping town, make a fresh start somewhere else, get married and live our lives together. If you don't want anything bad to happen to anyone you love; especially that punk ass boyfriend of yours, you'll do what I say, got it?!" he growled right in her face, causing her to shrink back in complete and utter fear, something she never really had to deal with.

With the exception of overcoming her fear of heights at one point.

Realizing that he was serious, she quickly nodded her head. Anthony finally left her alone and Trini could do is lay back and wait for what he plans on doing next. Nightfall was descending in Angel Grove quickly, so she was definitely running out of time.

She just hoped and prayed that she'll be found before it's too late.

X

 _Command Center_

 _Outskirts of Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

"Anything yet, Billy?" Jason asked as he walked up to the original blue ranger, who was too busy on the console and trying desperately to narrow down where Trini could be.

"Not yet, Jason. If anything, wherever Trini is, whoever has her must've done everything he could to cover up his tracks. And with her communicator broken, I can't narrow down her where her location is," Billy said, not looking up because he was so determined to find Trini, even if it killed him.

Jason turned around and placed his hands behind his back, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he could think about was his girlfriend and how she could be just about anywhere and he can't do a damn thing because he was still recovering from getting his ass kicked from whoever jumped him yesterday.

"Don't worry, big bro, we'll find Trini. I'm sure she's okay and trying to say strong," Kimberly tried to assured him as she stood next to him in front of the viewing globe and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

He sighed deeply. "I know. I'm trying to stay strong as well, but..."

"But, what?" Kim asked, looking curious.

"I don't know, up until this point, things have been really strange concerning Trini. I mean, just a few weeks ago, I was on my way to class and I saw her being hugged by Mr. Chang. When I tried to talk to him about it, he dismissed me and closed the door right in my face. I can't put my finger on it, but something's not right about him," Jason said, just as the alarm finally started to go off.

"What is it, Billy? Did you find something?" Jason asked as he turned around and ran up right to the blue ranger, with Kim, Tommy and Zack trailing close behind.

"Yeah, I was finally able to pinpoint Trini's location by tapping into her morpher and we should be able to find out where she is right now. The image should come up on the viewing globe right about now," Billy said before he and the others turned to face the viewing globe.

And, sure enough, a few seconds later, the first image of Trini finally appeared on the viewing globe, but it was just as they feared. She was indeed tied up and gagged on a seedy old mattress and that her face was bruised. Furthermore, and to their horror, a male figure was circling around the bed, laughing sadistically and taunting her as if he had all the time in the world.

"I can't make out his face of who he is. Can you try to zoom in, Billy?" Jason asked, squinting as he tried to figure out who that man is that was holding his Tiger hostage.

"Yeah, I'll zoom in right now," Billy replied as he made the adjustments so they could get a clearer picture. When the image finally zoomed in and the identity of the man was finally revealed, Jason felt the color was draining from his face, Kimberly's hands flew to her mouth, Tommy's mouth was wide open in shock, Zack's eyes were wide open and Billy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"MR. CHANG!" they screamed at the image.

"I-I just can't believe it. He's holding my girlfriend hostage somewhere. I'm so pissed, I just wanna kill him!" Jason roared, his face masking in anger.

"There's gotta be some kind of mistake. I don't believe Mr. Chang would be capable of doing something like this," Kimberly said, trembling at the sight of her best friend being tormented, used and abused.

"Oh, man, even I wasn't that twisted when I was turned evil by Rita," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief as he wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders.

Zack sighed deeply as he leaned against the console, trying to comprehend what he just witnessed on the viewing globe. "Man, what are we gonna do about this? I mean, it's pretty obvious that Trini's hurt, but do we even know where she is?"

"Guys, I'm getting something here. Just let me make a few more adjustments and...there. I know where she is," Billy said as he kept pushing the buttons on the console.

The other rangers quickly gathered around Billy as the information was being printed out. He quickly reached over and grabbed it, then he skimmed through it to see where the original yellow ranger was at. After several more seconds of looking through the piece of paper, he lowered it down and looked at his teammates; a combination of shock and fear etching on his face.

"Guys, Trini's not too far from where we are. She and Mr. Chang are at the abandoned potato chip factory," Billy revealed, causing Jason to slam his hand down on the console.

"Oh, my god. Guys, we have to get to her before it's too late. There's no telling what that lunatic has planned," Kimberly said as she placed her hands on Jason's shoulders and rubbed them softly as he was shaking from head to toe.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna teleport to the factory and get my girlfriend out of there. Then, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of Mr. Chang for putting his hands on her in the first place. The rest of you morph and meet me there. If you have to, call the police and tell them the location. Just so you know, if anything should happen to me, I love you all," Jason said before he teleported out of the command center, not giving any thought of changing his mind or allowing them to stop from from doing something that could destroy them all.

"May the power protect you, bro," Kim said, tears streaming down her face as she was enveloped into Tommy's arms. Zack and Billy just looked at each other with somber looks on their faces.

X

 _Abandoned Potato Chip Factory_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 22nd, 1993_

"It won't be long, my sweet darling. When nightfall hits, you and I will be long gone. We'll start our new lives together away from this dinky town and no one will be able to stop us," Anthony said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled, causing Trini to look at him in disgust.

"Before we leave, I think we should celebrate our union with some old fashioned lovemaking. Now, I'm not gonna get any trouble out of you, right?" he warned as he reached over and began unbuttoning her pants, then easing them down towards her ankles. She immediately got scared when he removed her pants and threw them down on the floor before he got up and began unfastening his pants. She tried to clinch her legs together because she knew she had to stop him from doing what he was about to do, but the way she was tied up, she knew she was losing. Still, the original yellow ranger had enough fight left in her to try and that's all she can do.

"Now, now, now, no use trying to keep your legs together, darling. It's gonna happen whether you like it or not. Who's gonna save you, that punk ass boyfriend of yours?" Anthony mocked before he stood before her in the nude. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes when he climbed in the bed and promptly moved on top of her. Again, she tried her best to fend him off, but he put his full weight down on her body; causing her to barely breathe. She had no idea that in just a few seconds, someone would come to stop Anthony from doing the unthinkable.

"Don't worry, Trini, everything will be okay," he said as he parted her legs with his hands and got settled in between them. Just as he was about to enter her, he was suddenly pushed off of her; causing him to fall off the bed with a thud.

Trini quickly looked up to see who pushed him off and she was shocked and relieved to find her boyfriend Jason teleported to the factory and managed to stop Anthony from doing what he was about do.

"H-how?" she asked, her voice barely there as the original red ranger reached over and released her from her bonds.

"Never mind that. Just get dressed and we're getting you out of here," Jason said as she quickly climbed out of the bed and put her pants back on, just as Anthony got up from the floor.

"You just had to ruin everything, didn't you?!" he asked as he quickly got dressed and brandished a small handgun out from his pocket, then he pointed it right at Jason, while Trini quickly moved right behind her boyfriend and immediately started clinging on him.

"You're not gonna shoot me. Mr. Chang. I'm taking my girlfriend out of here and I'm gonna have the pleasure of watching you getting locked up in jail and letting the inmates have their way with you!" Jason said as he and Trini started backing away.

"You take one more step and I won't hesitate to blow your brains out!" Anthony warned, placing his finger on the trigger and cocking his gun to prove his point.

"Then go ahead. Shoot me. Just so you know, you won't get away with this. I already alerted the cops," Jason taunted with a evil smirk plastered on his face. Sure enough, a faint sound of police sirens could be heard from a mile away; which meant that the original red ranger wasn't bluffing.

"You son of a bitch!" Anthony screamed as dropped his gun and lunged at Jason, with Trini promptly moving out of the way and watched in horror as Anthony tackled Jason down onto the ground.

"Trini, run!" Jason screamed as he and Anthony began fighting. She watched helplessly as the two handsome men proceeded to beat the holy hell out of each other; punching and kicking each other relentlessly.

Torn between getting the hell out of here and helping her boyfriend gain the upper hand on Anthony , the original yellow ranger was conflicted with what she should do.

Her eyes were widened in horror when Anthony had his hands wrapped around Jason's throat, trying to choke the life out of him. Frozen with fear, she looked around to find anything to help her boyfriend from being killed.

"If I can't have her, then no one can!" Anthony yelled in Jason's face as he continued choking the life out of the teenager. However, just as he was this close in making sure Jason met his maker, Anthony felt something hard come crashing down on the back of his head really hard. Immediately, he fell away from Jason and collapsed right next to him on the floor; surrounded in a pool of blood. Breathing heavily, Jason slowly got up from the floor and quickly took notice of Trini standing a few feet away from them, holding a 4X4 in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Tiger," Jason whispered softly as he approached her slowly. She just stood there; still clutching the 4X4 close to her chest and allowing more and more tears to fall from her eyes as he finally stood in front of her and gently removed the object away from her arms, then laying it down right next to his feet. He then wrapped his arms around her and felt her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't care, he just held her as she cried in his arms. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head as Anthony was still completely knocked out from the blow to the back of his head; just as the sirens edged closer and closer to the factory.

A few minutes later, Trini was sitting in the back of one of the ambulances, getting checked out as she watched Anthony being loaded up on a stretcher and put into another ambulance and Jason talking to several police officers while he was being treated for his injuries. A gloved hand on her shoulder broke her out of her trance, however, when she looked up to see who it was, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you guys doing here?" she whispered, looking around to make sure she didn't bring any type of attention to herself.

"We came to make sure everything's okay. Billy was the one who managed to locate you and Jason told us to morph and come here in case anything should happen," Kimberly said through her helmet.

"Did you guys see...?" Trini asked, lowering her head in shame and humiliation.

"Yeah, we did. But, it's not your fault, Trini. Mr. Chang is just sick in the head and we're just glad you're okay," Zack said solemnly. Even with the helmet covering his face, he looked upset.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally? I don't know if I'm ever gonna get over being kidnapped, tied up, tortured and almost raped. I don't know if I'll ever recover from something like that," Trini said, her voice cracking with emotion as fresh tears started streaming down her face.

Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. "But, you will. It'll take some time, but you will get through this. You have us to make sure you're okay."

"I concur with Tommy, Trini. It'll take some time, but you will overcome this and you will emerge a much stronger young lady. And we'll be there with you every step of the way," Billy jumped just as Det. Austin St. John and Det. Jason David Frank approached them.

"Rangers, thank you for coming to show your support, but we need to speak to Ms. Kwan for a few minutes, if you don't mind," Det. St. John said as he sat down next to Trini and pulled his notepad out of his pocket. Det. Frank also sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, detectives," the pink ranger said before they teleported away from the scene, leaving Trini to talk to the detectives on her own.

X

 _Angel Grove Hospital_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _November 23rd, 1993_

"How are you feeling, Rex?" Trini asked as she went into Jason's private room and pulled up a chair right beside his bed.

He smiled as he reached over and took her hand into his; stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'll be okay. I'm more concerned about you, Tiger. How are you doing?"

"I'll be okay. I mean, I'm gonna have to be when I face Anthony in court soon," she replied softly.

"Trust me, I'm dreading the day I have to face him in court myself. I can't wait until justice is finally served," he sighed deeply.

"Uh, Jason, there's some things you need to know. For one, Anthony confessed that he killed Veronica," Trini revealed, causing Jason's eyes to bug out in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! He killed Veronica?!" he asked, still not believe what he was hearing.

She nodded her head slowly. "He said he did me a favor by getting rid of her. You should've seen the look on my face when he described what he did to her. And he was saying this while he was touching me...down there," she replied, looking completely disgusted with herself.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what that lunatic put you through," he assured her as he kept stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"He also admitted that he was the one who attacked you," she revealed, which caused his face to turn from comforting to angry in two seconds flat.

"If I weren't already hurt, I would've kicked his sorry ass! I should've known he would do something like that!" he replied, his voice rising in fury. Trini had to calm him down by placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing him back down on the bed to make sure he didn't hurt himself even further. He already risked his own recovery by coming to her rescue and even almost dying at Anthony's hands and she couldn't bear the thought of losing her boyfriend.

"Just calm down, Jason, please. Anthony's in jail, where he belongs. I know you wanna kick his ass, but trust me, it's not worth it. I need you to be here for me," she begged and pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Jason immediately calmed down and pulled her on the bed with him, not caring if he ends up hurt. She laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently; letting her know that he loves her and he'll stand by her, no matter what.

"We're gonna be okay, are we?" she asked softly, snuggling close to his side.

"Yeah, Tiger, we're gonna be okay," he assured her before kissing her forehead once again and reveled in her being safe and secure in his arms.

For Trini, the road to recovery will be a long and difficult way to go, however, with the love and support of her boyfriend, her friends and her family, she will get there. Even as she faces this new reality, the fact that she even survived has made her into a much stronger person.

She has definitely shined through.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: The epilogue. Will Anthony end up in jail for a long, long time or does have one more shocking trick up his sleeve? Has Trini been able to move past her trauma? And, did she and Jason managed to stay together? Stay tuned!**

 **Oh, and be on the lookout for the next installment of the BOOM Comic series. It's called "Beyond the Grid" and my OTP will finally be CANON! I'm so happy I could cry (sniff, sniff)!**

 **One more thing, let's all remember that even though Trini and the others are superheros, they're also human and they're not exempt from dealing with harrowing, real life situations like this.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Epilogue: Changed, Evolved and Shined

**Well, this is officially the last chapter of "Teacher's Pet". I wanna thank you guys so much for coming along for the ride and giving this story a chance. It's not everyday that a story is written about a ranger becoming the object of someone's desires and taking things to the extreme in order to get what he wants. And, it's not everyday that Trini is written in a more realistic light than the stories I've read about about her. Now, as I promised, I'll be returning to "At Every Turn" very soon once this story is finished because I still have some twists and turns cooking up concerning where Jason and Victoria stand. Rest assure, she'll be dealt with once and for all.**

 **One more thing, I did mention that once "At Every Turn" was finished that I was gonna take a break from writing altogether just so I could get my creative juices flowing again. Well, I rescind that decision because thanks to the "Beyond the Grid" cover, I have so many ideas flowing through my head and you'll be able to read them soon. In the meantime, I hope you like this last chapter chock full of smutty and fluffy goodness because, well, our favorite red and yellow rangers deserve some happy, alone time together. Oh, and there's also a huge time jump as well. Hope you like this one!  
**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Scott Residence_

 _Malibu, California_

 _August 18th, 2018_

Looking at herself in the mirror, Trini still asked herself if she was considered to be beautiful...ever after so many years of wondering.

Grantly, she really haven't changed much. Her long raven black hair was still as vibrant as it should be, her face was still sun kissed and golden and her smile, well, slowly, but surely, over time, she was able to regain her smile.

Really, in the years since her harrowing ordeal with Anthony Chang, she has changed, she has evolved and she has shined.

After being rescued, Trini knew in order to fully heal, not only physically, but also emotionally, she needed help. So, she started going to therapy and attended counseling sessions to figure out why Anthony was so fixated on her and what did she do so wrong that caused him to go off the rails. One of the things she learned during one of her therapy sessions was that something must've happened in Anthony's past that caused him to act the way he acted, however, there's still no excuse for him to target her and almost ruined her life.

Then, another revelation came out that shocked the original yellow ranger to the core. It turned out that Anthony was so fixated on Trini was because she reminded him so much of his late fiancee, which was not hard to understand because when the photo of his fiancee surfaced at the trial, well, let's just say she was absolutely gorgeous and they do look a like in some ways.

In the end, however, justice prevailed big time. Anthony could only sulk in defeat when he was found guilty of kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, two counts of sexual assault in the first degree, one count of forcible rape, breaking and entering, two counts of false imprisonment and the first degree murder of Veronica Lawrence. Furthermore, to add salt to the wound, Anthony was also found guilty for the murder of his fiancee, after it was discovered that he cut the brakes to her motorcycle and even tampered with the engine after he found out that she was having second thoughts about the wedding; considering that he left his last teaching job under fire for a previous sexual misconduct allegation, though no concrete evidence was ever found to support that particular allegation.

When she finally had to face Anthony in court, Trini was understandably nervous seeing him again. So much so, that she was almost backed out on appearing in court and contemplated staying at home and staying in her room, just so she could stay as far away from him as much as possible. However, once she saw that he was not only shackled and restrained and saw how he became a shell of his former self, the original yellow ranger was able to face him with a new determination and was able to testify against him. It didn't even take the jury less than an hour to find him guilty on all counts. He was then sentenced life in prison without the possibility of parole, plus 25 years for other crimes he had committed on top of that.

Since the trial, Trini has continued to go to therapy and with the help of her friends and family, was able to find a new path towards healing. In fact, she even managed to land a book deal after penning her thoughts and feelings into a journal and felt that her voice should be heard around the world. Within about a year and a half later, her book became a New York Times' better seller and sold over a million copies within months of the book's release. However, she took the proceeds of the book's profits and donated them to various charities helping victims of sexual assault, domestic abuse survivors and victims of other crimes that had affected them.

Through it all, Jason never left her side. If anything, he couldn't be more proud of his girl for being so resilient and courageous. Trini would've never gone through this without him standing by her side and is it any wonder why she loves him so much?

Their relationship not only grew stronger since the whole Anthony ordeal, it was a surprise to no one that they would end up getting married and starting a family almost ten years later. Now married for 16 years, Trini and Jason are happily living in Malibu with their two daughters: 8-year-old Christina Nicole and 4-year-old Simone Grace. Jason would go on to become a successful real estate agent while Trini went on to law school and became a successful criminal defense attorney while dedicating her free time to speak to young girls who are in a similar situation like she was and how she could help them get the help they need to get away and speak out about their harrowing ordeals. Jason couldn't be more prouder of his wife for being a champion for others and Trini couldn't be more prouder of herself for not only surviving, but also thriving.

Which made this story even better is that last she heard, Anthony was still behind bars; being passed around by the Aryan Brotherhood, who dubbed him as their own little 'prison bitch'. Needless to say, he's getting tortured every minute of every day and, to be honest, he deserves a whole lot worse.

"Tiger, where are you?" Jason called out to her as he stepped inside the bedroom and immediately began searching for her.

Smiling, she replied, "I'm in the bathroom, Rex."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, he stepped right into the bathroom and came up right behind her; placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing the back of her head gently. "Hey, you. What are you doing?"

"Looking at myself in the mirror and getting ready for bed. Um, Rex, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked out of the blue.

"No, you're not pretty, Tiger. You're gorgeous. Always have and always will be," he replied honestly, squeezing her shoulders once again and causing her to smile brightly.

"Mr. Scott, flattery will get somewhere in a few minutes. Please keep going," she quipped, but he turned her around so they stood face to face. He then cupped her face in his hands and squeezed her face softly; forcing her to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm serious, Tiger. You're more than pretty; you're gorgeous. And you're the same gorgeous girl I fell so deeply in love with when I was a young lad. Nothing has changed in the years since, even when you had to deal with that fool who shall not be named, but he's not a factor in our lives anymore. What I see is a beautiful woman who stole my heart even when we were eight years old and never broke it in the years since. You, Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott, are a one of a kind woman and I'm so fortunate to have you as my wife, my best friend and my whole reason for living," he replied, kissing her forehead to prove his point.

Tears started brimming in her eyes because she knew Jason was speaking the truth. Even after the whole Anthony fiasco, he never left her side, which made her love him even more. Without hesitation, she leaned over and captured his lips with hers; kissing him passionately as her arms snaked around his neck and and pressed her body closed to his, leaving no room for him to breathe, which suited him just fine because breathing was the last thing on his mind as he deepened the kiss. He snaked his arms around her and squeezed her closer to him as the kiss grew more passionate, primal and frantic. Without hesitation, he scooped her up in arms and carried her out of the bathroom; never tearing his lips away from her as they reached the bedroom within just a few seconds.

He carried her right over to the bed and lowered her down onto it, which resulted in him lowering himself on top of her. As their kissing continued, he snaked his hand down between them and cupped her right breast and squeezed softly, causing her to gasp softly. He then squeezed her left breast softly as well as he tore his lips away from hers and proceeded to slather her neck and shoulders with his kisses; which made her gasp again because the feeling of his lips on her skin was out of this world.

Trini speared her fingers through his short brown hair and encouraged him to keep going. Well, Jason didn't have to hear that twice because within seconds, he removed her shirt and tossed it right over his shoulder, then he unfastened her bra, tossed it on the floor, leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly and causing her moan softly. Pleased at hearing his wife's soft moans, he paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, which caused her to close her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids.

He was hesitant to move further down her body, considering what that monster did to her almost 25 years before, however, she told him time and time again that it was okay and that she's not afraid anymore because she knows he would NEVER hurt her. Empathizing her point, she grabbed his hand and moved it down towards her center, which he lightly fondled her core through her shorts; making her soft cries bounce off the walls.

The original red ranger couldn't wait to have his wife once again, so he removed the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked to both of their delights. Then, it only took him a few seconds to remove his own clothes; almost chuckling at the sight of her playfully pouting like a baby because she felt like she was being left out.

"You know, you're really cute when you pout, Tiger," he laughed softly as he removed the last remaining piece of clothing and promptly moved on top of her. A shudder went up and down her spine when she felt his hands parting her legs and getting settled right between her outstretched thighs, much to her relief. She dug her fingers into his broad shoulders when she felt him enter her slowly and carefully; gasping softly at him stretching her to fully accommodate him. Once he was buried to the hilt within her depths, he didn't start moving just yet because he knew he wasn't no small man by any means and he wanted to make sure she was adjusted to his size before anything else could happen. However, the feeling of being inside of his beautiful wife, no matter how many times they've made love, was unlike anything he ever felt before in his life.

Trini wriggled her hips, silently indicating to her husband that she was okay and that he can start moving. Jason, bracing himself on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her underneath him, did just that; he started moving, thrusting in and out of her with ease and sighing in pleasure as she withered underneath his hard body. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his downward thrusts and he continued making love to his wife; hitting her hot spots like a pro and feeling every single party of his body tingling with undeniable pleasure. He could feel her scratching and clawing all over his back, but he didn't care because he was focused on making sure her needs came first.

She closed her eyes and saw nothing but fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her pleasurable screams. The bed was creaking underneath them and the headboard was tapping softly against the wall when he started picking up the pace. Tears started brimming in her brown eyes when she felt him gliding through her G-Spot effortlessly and causing new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately as he continued hammering deep inside of her effortlessly and causing both of their minds to swirl. Both of them were slipping and falling into a pool of ecstasy and they were falling...together.

When he reached down between them and swiped his finger over her engorged slit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin for her. Trini sunk her teeth down on Jason's neck as a pulsating climax ripped right through her body like a tidal wave. At that point, as she was coming down from her incredible high, tears finally streamed down her face when she felt him collapse on top of her. Reluctantly, he removed himself away from her and laid down on the bed, but she quickly snuggled up next to him and placed her hand on his chest; sighing deeply as she felt his arms being snaked around her. In their post-coital bliss, they laid together comfortably on the bed, exchanging light kisses and soft laughter along the way.

"I love you, Rex," she said softly in the darkness, looking up into his love filled brown eyes and smiling brightly.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, then he pulled back and stared right into her beautiful face. "I love you, too, Tiger. Always and forever."

She has changed. She has evolved. She has shine.

Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott is a warrior...through and through.

 **The End!**

 **Thanks again for reading this story. Be on the lookout for chapter 22 of "At Every Turn" soon!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
